The Legend of Zelda: Esscence of the Wind
by Potterfan1232
Summary: When an eclipse strikes Hyrule, Link and Tetra finds themselves in a new Hyrule. Another eclipese is going to destroy the world of New Hyrule. Link and Tetra to go back to their generation to save the New Generation but do they have enough time? 3 year WW
1. Link and Tetra's Life

_I made a new story for any of my fans so yeah. I like Link and Tetra pairings so I decided to make a story about them both. It could be a little weird but if you like tragedy then I suggest you should read. There ARE some humor but more of Link and Tetra's feelings towards each other. Okay so read on._

_Set 3 years after Wind Waker._

_Disclaimer-I do not own Zelda, if I said I did, you would see Shigeru Miyamoto beating me to my pulp._

* * *

"It's to long now...humans must...die. The eclipse will start...now."

**Night of Hyrule**

**36 Hours Before Eclipese**

_POV of Link_

It was 6:00 PM exactly. I could've sworn I felt a rush of cold wind. I don't know though, because I could just be cold blooded. Now I'm just joking with myself.

Tetra came into the Crow's nest.

"I'm not sleeping," I said because whenever she climbs up, she thinks I'm sleeping. I've always thought she had mood swings sometimes. "Of course you're not sleeping, do you think I'm a fricken idiot!?" Tetra asked. I shook my head, knowing if I speak another word, I will just get yelled at even more. I wanted to ask why she was up here but couldn't. I knew that she'd said something sarcastic or idiotic and I'm not in the mood for that. "Keep a look out for a ship that looks rich," Tetra said. "Okay," I said looking at the sea. I knew why she wanted to rob a ship, we needed supply but don't have enough so what happens when we're at this trouble? We rob a ship. "If you miss one but I see one, you will never be seeing the living daylight ever again," she warned. "What's the point of me looking for a ship when you're also going to be looking for one too?" I asked just knowing I made a mistake.

"Don't ask stupid questions!" That was her only and ALWAYS only defense if I say something smart to her. Kind of sucks for me. Man I wish I was back at Outset Island, in there, there was no trouble. Tetra climbed off the Crow's nest and started bothering Mako for reading when he's supposed to be on duty. I looked for a ship with my telescope which I should have gave to Aryll all ready. It started raining with a loud, crackling thunderstorm. Damn, now I have to look REALLY hard for a ship to rob before Tetra does. Believe me, she has an eye like a hawk. I mean last month when there was a blizzard and we were looking for Windfall Island, she immediately took wheel and steared to Windfall Island.

About two hours later, I was still looking. Why would a ship be out at sea at this time? At a stormy-YAWN-oh man I better not go to sleep, NO! I will not go to sleep. Stay awake...awake...awake.

_"The ecllipse has started, RAH!"_

_I see nothing but black. Then I see the moon crossing as if an ecclipse is starting. I could feel a sheer cold breeze, all of a sudden a fire comes to me. I try running away from it but instead froze in an ice._

_LINK! LINK!_

"Yawn...what?" I asked. Oh shit Tetra has gold and some not need things. Damn, she robbed a ship. "Remember what I said if you don't find a ship? Yeah, you probably do. NO RUM FOR YOU FOR A WHOLE YEAR," Tetra sheerly yelled at me.

"I don't drink," I said.

"Well...no sleeping on a bed!"

"I always sleep in the Crow's nest,"

"You have to wash everyone's clothes for a week!"

I just nodded then I went back to sleep.

**Morning of Hyrule  
24 Hours Before Eclipese**

_Tetra's POV_

I know that the moment I step out of my room, no one will be working at all. I stepped outside and I was right. "Hey Gonzo, steer to Windfall! Niko, keep the treasure safe while we're gone! Link...just stay for lookout!" I commanded. It's fun being bossy. You command people what to do and they automatically do it. "Isn't that what I always do?" Link asked on the crow's nest. "Yeah!" I shouted back. "I'm a little scared of heights!" Link complained. "That's the life of a pirate!" I shouted at him. I got off the ship and headed for the Bomb's place with Mako and Gonzo.

"Oy, you better have bombs ready!" I commanded. I could tell he was scared. Means I'm doing my job. "20 rupees for 5?" He asked. That's a good price but I'll admit, I'm a cheapo. "How bout 10 for 5?" I asked. He nodded. "I want 25," I told him. He gave me the bombs and then I told Gonzo to carry them. He did what was told. I left the bomb shop and told Mako to tell Nudge to get some potions. Then I went up Zuko and told him to get food. He barely says anything or even nodded. All he did was walk away. Pff, does that midget listen to what adults say? Just walk away from bullies? HAH! That never works! What happens if I did that if fighting with pirates?

I wonder what Link's doing.

_Link's POV_

I know that no pirate ships would come to this fearsome one so I said forget it and decided to play cards with Niko. "Cheat," I said. He yelled and took all the cards. I was winning untill I found I had no nine. I placed a five down and said one nine. He then really placed a nine down. This guy is really dull witted, not knowing he has all the nines. Oh well.

After I won(About 5 times.), I told him he owes me 20 rupees. He threw a red rupee at my face. "Another game?" I asked Niko. "NO! I AM JUST GONNA LOSE AND LOSE AND LOSE!" Niko screeched as he jumped ip and down. I sighed. "Fine then," I said.

* * *

_Well that's the end of this chapter. What's gonna happen when the eclipese starts? Nobody knows! Well maybe me but not you._


	2. The Eclipese's Power

__

New chapter! Enjoy! Oh and also 12 hours passed from the last chapter. Time's going quick.

**Night of Hyrule  
****12 Hours Before Eclipese**

* * *

_Link's POV_

I saw Tetra at the crow's nest. I wanted someone to speak and a sea smell in my olfactory. The crew's clothes smells terrible that I feel like I'm dying a little in the inside. I was going to just talk to her for a while. Not that I like her or anything just...talk. I climbed up the ladder. I'm scared of heights a little.

"Tetra," I said as she turned around at me. "I thought I was to be addressed as Captain Tetra," She said raising an eyebrow at me. "What makes you so special to be called CAPTAIN Tetra?" I asked with a witty voice. She looked at my eyes. "Well, because I'm the captain of the crew!" She replied at me. "Okay so a girl is the captain of a whole crew now," I said with sarcasm. She rolled her eyes.

"You know how were you even captain of the crew?" I asked her. She said nothing.

"Well...why is that even your business?" She asked me. She tried to act smart now. "Because I just want to know. I'm a curious person you know," I told her. She shut her eyes. "You better get off the crow's nest before I kick you off," I backed away and climbed down the ladder. Why did she look so sad? Had she become a pirate for a bad reason. Did something bad occur. I don't know.

I was up in the crow's nest, wondering that question. I shouldn't worry about it to much.

I couldn't go to sleep. I just stared at the moon and saw a black covering on it. I started feeling really cold. I shivered a little. The temperature was not normal. Something's not right. I shivered a little. Then I heard a noise. _"Fate of Hyrule. 5 Hours Before Eclipese," _said the voice. What does that mean? Maybe Tetra knows. I ran to Tetra's room and shook her. She woke up and looked at me. I looked at her, eyes wide opened. She was only wearing a tangtop and blue pants. Wait I have to be focused. I felt a slap on my face.

"WhAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" She asked me. I stared at her. "I heard a strange voice that said, fate of Hyrule, 5 hours before eclipese!" I explained. She laughed at me. She put on her vest and then said, "just one of your childish fears. Now go to sleep," she told me. "Why do you have your vest on?" I asked. "What? I can't check outside for the moon's eclipese?" She said with a witty voice like a fox as she steped out of her room.

When she was outside she shivered. "You feeling cold?" I asked. I wrapped myself around her so she would feel a little warmer. She smirked at me. All of a sudden I felt a pain in my arm as if someone had a knife and stabbing my hand with it. I had a knee onto the floor. "I screamed quite loudly. "You okay?" Tetra asked me. I felt my hands on the floor as I screamed. I fell to the floor, shaking and rolling. "ACK!" I saw 3 yellow triangles and the right one lit. Was the Triforce of Courage coming back to me? I then fainted.

_"Do not be scared young one. I will protect you from the eclipese's effect," a voice said._

"Link! Wake up!" I woke up and saw a blizzard...at spring. "The Triforce of Courage...it came back to me," I said. "How much time passed?" I asked Tetra. "4 hours and 45 minutes," Tetra told me.

"I heard a voice...it said not to be scared and it'll protect us from the eclipese's effect...what does that mean?" I pondered. Tetra looked at me as if I'm insane. "Hearing stuff isn't normal, Link," she told me. I think she's gonna do something to me so I got a sword from one of the zillion hanging swords and got a wooden shield with a lobster on it.

"What's with all that?" Tetra asked me.

All of a sudden a dark wind figure appeared and laughed. "THIS IS HYRULE'S FATE!" It said. I drew out my shield and sword and got behind Tetra. "STAY BEHIND ME!" I yelled at Tetra. She did so. I saw the moon's eclipese. I shut my eyes. A big fire circled around me. I screamed, hearing Tetra too. _"I have you protected,"_ a voice said to me. I felt cold...very cold.

**Morning of New Hyrule  
48 Hours Before Eclipese**

I feel cold and stiff but...alive. I look around myself, I felt wet. I saw Tetra who was on the floor. I shook her twice. She opened her eyes. She then gasped. I looked around myself and saw a graveyard. "Where's the ship?" I questioned. There were tombstones. I read one of the tombstones. _"The Royal Family's tomb,"_ what does that mean? I had no idea. I could tell Tetra was more worried than me. "I think we should leave," I told Tetra who nodded.

_Tetra's POV_

I walked out of the graveyard with Link and saw a tower on the middle. The door was locked. I also saw a dojo school outside, food stands, and bunch of other stuff. "I don't think we're in the Great Sea anymore. There was no water anywhere. There was land. "What happened to us and why are we here?" Link asked. I shrugged. I also noticed something else. "No pirates..." I said. Then I heard someone talk behind me. It was an old man. "Of course there's no pirates! They were extinct 75 years ago! No more of them!" He said as he walked away. Link ranned up to him. "What year was is it since the last eclipese?" Link asked. "150 years. Everyone died. Luckly some people in the south lived but only about 50. Shame on you, you should know all this," the old man said. I was shocked. "How are we alive in 150 years?" I asked Link. "Maybe...maybe that voice I heard had something to do with it," Link said. I wonder what that "voice" did.

I started feeling hungry. "Do you have money?" I asked Link. Link took out a red rupee. "Good thing I played cheat with Niko!" Link said as we went to a food stand. "The fish with cabbage is the cheepest, 10 rupees and a bottle of water is 4 for both of us. 14 rupees..." Link thought it over. "Don't be a cheepo just pay the money!"I forced. We got to eat the food. Now I don't know what to do.

"I think we should get a job or something, I'm short on rupees now," Link said. I saw Link's eyes at Dojo contest. Tonight, winner gets 75 rupees. "Maybe I should enter," Link said. I nodded. We went into the Dojo and Link signed an application. There were swords everywhere and many trained swordsman. "We'll let you have a reservation at the Pirate's Inn for a night. Come at 6:00 or your disqualified," the person said. We were told the directions to the inn and went in. Our room was lush. It had a bed, candles, food, everything you could think of.

I wanted to enjoy it but Link said, "I'm going to practice my sword outside," I don't think he has to. If he could kill Ganondorf then he could beat anything. He did so anyway.

I was outside seeing Link slicing with his sword. He slashed very hard that he could chop a bamboo tree in one slice. I saw him do a spin attack. He got a little dizzy but felt all right. "Hey, bet you can't do this," Link said to me as he rolled to the side and jumped into the air while slicing. "You're right I can't," I said. "Heh, this should be easy," Link said.

* * *

_What'll happen next? Will Link win or lose and what the hell is up with New Hyrule?_


	3. The Dojo Fight

_New chapter! HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY!_

**Night of New Hyrule  
36 Hours Before Eclipese**

_Link's POV_

I was at the tournament. There were many people that looked like skilled warriors. I heard a person yell my name and the knight with a broad sword and a big shield. When I got ready to fight, people laughed at my clothes. I ignored them.

FIGHT!

I immeadiatly did a jump attack at the knight's arm. His shoulder pad came off. He slowly slashed at me but I was able to parry him and hit him in the back. An armor came off showing a vest. This fight is similar to a darknut. I saw him raising his sword up but I backflipped out of the way and then jumped in the air yelling, "TAKE THIS!" I lowered my sword at his head. His helmet came off. I had to get to get the breastplate off now. I stabbed at him but he blocked with his shield and kicked me in the air. I fell onto my back and saw him jumping in the air to stab me. I rolled out of the way and did a side slash. His breast plate came off. He was weakened! I stabbed him to the arm and then jumped up behind him and stab! The knight looked down and saw the tip of my sword in his heart. As I took it out he fell to his knees onto the floor.

Everybody gasped. A fifteen year old killed a twenty year trained knight. I smiled while being wheezy and waved my hands at everyone. "LINK HAS WON!" The announcer said. Then he made another match. I sat next to Tetra and watched.

"Did that kick hurt you in the stomech?" She asked me. I couldn't talk so I just shook my head. "Nice win," she told me. I smiled looking at her.

Soon it was my turn. I had to face a guy wearing a chainmail and had a spear. He looked like his tactics would be like a moblin. I entered the ring and held up hy word and shield.

"Shield made of wood? Pff," He taunted at me. "A speer made of bamboo?" I taunted back. He rammed his spear at me but I jumped in the air and slashed him at the back. He laughed at me as if I was pathetic. He then swung his spear at me. I fell to ground but then he forced his spear onto the cloth of my arm shirt. I smiled at slashed at the spear. It really was made of bamboo! He spear's head was off the stick. I kicked him in the legs and heard a tear. I looked at my shirt's shoulder and it was torn. I looked at him with gritted teeth. "My grandma made that for me!" I yelled at him. "You're wearing clothes your mom made? You are pathetic," he told me. I slashed my sword down at me but he blocked with his "staff". I backflipped away and saw the spear's head I cut. I picked it up and threw it at him. It hit him in the stomech. He screamed and then I delivered a blow into his heart. He fell down on his back, dead.

"LINK HAS WON!" The announcer said. I felt good about myself but then looked at my shirt's shoulder. It was ripped. My grandma knitted that for me. It took years for her to make...Tetra saw my eyes a little swolen. "Oh come on it's just a small tear!" Tetra told me. "But I promised to take care of it. Tetra rolled her eyes. "Grandma boy," she muttered. We both laughed. I saw the fight and a ninja like guy proceeded up the ring with a knight. "FIGHT!" The "ninja" just put up his hand and then a big blow came out of the ring. The knight was on his back. I don't think he was dead but...had nothing in him. His lifeforce seemed to be drained from him. How was that possible?

"QUESTION HAS WON!"

I proceeded up the ring. This was the final fight. I win and 75 rupees are mine! I was going to face the ninja person.

"FIGHT!"

I jumped up at him and brought my sword down at his head all the way down. He-he-he's alive. He took out a dagger and stabbed me in the stomech with the hilt. I backed away from him holding my stomech. I saw myself spit out blood. The red subtance on the floor. I saw everyone's terrified face. I looked so strong and cool before but now I look like a disgrace. The ninja like person kicked me at my stomech and with the hilt of his dagger, hit me to the floor. He stabbed a dagger into my arm. Blood poured out and stained my green clothes. I fell numb in my arm as if I couldn't feel them. He stabbed me in the LEFT arm! My sword arm!

He got out another dagger. He sliced my wooden shields strap. He was going to slash me but wanted me to be weaker first. He kicked me in the stomech and punched me in the face. My lips started bleeding. I was going to kick him but he kicked me first in the legs. He then stabbed his fist into my heart. I felt blood coming up and then a force to spit it out. I spat the blood out, Panting. He was gonna kill me. I shut my eyes but then heard someone yell, "STOP!"

I opened my eyes and saw Tetra. "Please...don't kill him," she pleaded. "It's the rule," the ninja person said. He had an evil sound in his voice. Tetra was about to say something back but then I said, "it's true Tetra, it's the rule. I have to die to lose and for him to win," I said. "But...but I don't want you to die, I want you to live and I bet everyone agrees with me. Right?"

Wrong.

People were yelling kill him! Stab him to his death already!

But the ninja had other plans. "On second thought, I don't need the money. I won't kill him. Just give the money to this worthless kid," he said as he got off me and took his dagger out of my arm which hurted like hell. He then left the dome.

He didn't kill me? "FORFIET FROM QUESTION! LINK HAS WON!" The announcer yelled. People started booing. I took my money and left with Tetra leaving a trail of disgrace.

_Tetra's POV_

"Are you okay Link?" I asked knowing he wasn't. He held his arm which was bleeding and now got onto Link's hand and shook his head. "I know you are," I told him. "I'm 'cough' not hurt..." Link lied to me. "You should of let him kill me," he said. I was surprised to what he said. "What? No way, I lo-like you," I said trying to be innocent as possible. "You know have to fake it, I know you love me," Link said to me.

How'd he know? "No I don't! I just think you're the most reliable pirate out of the crew. "I'm not a pirate," Link told me. I sighed.

"Can I see your arm?" I asked. "No," he said. I pulled up his sleeves anyway and saw a large gash of blood on it. There was a wound made in the middle of his arm. "You can't move your arm?" I asked. "I can't feel my arm," Link said to me. I knew he had to go to the hospital.

* * *

_THANK'S FOR READING!_


	4. Stop the Eclipese!

_HEY! HEY! NEW CHAPTER! LISTEN! HEY! ENJOY!_

_P.S. Gotta brag. I got Toon Link in Brawls! (Not really a big deal)_

**Dawn of New Hyrule  
24 Hours Before Eclipese**

_Tetra's POV_

I woke up and saw the sun up. I couldn't get Link out of my mind. It's as if I love him...do I care to much about him?

Link came into the room. I smiled and saw a white sling on his left arm. I hugged him and he hugged back. "I'm okay so don't ask," Link said. His cuts seemed to be getting better so all I did was sigh. "You do know that I can't protect you anymore since my left arm is crippled," Link told me.

"It's okay...I understand," I said.

After eating some food in the inn we left and went outside to talk about the crew. "The people here says there's no more pirates. Does that mean I'M the last pirate on earth?" I asked Link. He scoffed. "Course not! I count as a pirate too, right?" Link told me. I narrowed my eyes. "Yeah. A pirate always sleeps in the crow's nest. Right," I said sarcastically. Link chuckled a little. "You fought well in that fight. You actually should've REALLY won. I mean, in the last battle, you literally sliced that guy in half. Weird how he had no reactions. What supprises me the most is that he didn't seem to die whenever you slash at him," I told Link. He looked more serious now. "Yeah...I know," Link told me. I couldn't stop staring at Link's arm.

"Stop worrying about my arm for Din's sake!" Link shouted at me. He started getting annoyed with me always looking at nothing but his arm. It's as if that's the only thing I care about.

We kept walking until Link fell to his knees. He held his arm yelling. Everybody in town looked at him as if he was insane. "Link, does your arm hurt?" I asked Link. I kneeled down to him but he just pushed me away. He kept moaning as if something was trying to get inside him. "Nng...AHH...AHHHHH!!" Link colapsed onto the floor. Everyone including me gasped. "Link? LINK?" I turned his body around to see his face. His eyes were closed and he wasn't breathing. There wa no pulse.

He was dead!

But why? What happened to him? Who killed him? I kept pondering these questions in my head. I started getting red in fear and whipped my head to the people. "GO AWAY!" I yelled. They jumped and went back to their business. I shook Link but nothing happened. He remained on the floor. "Link...say something," I said. He still said nothing. "Link...please," I told him. This time he screamed. He started getting a shadow around him as he yelled. He panted.

**_"You better get ready fool. The eclipese will surely doom you all today! You can't stop it in anyway! I shall remain in this guy's heart! HA!"_** He said except in a more evil voice. The shadow disapeered and Link started panting. "Something's inside me," he said. Then he collapsed on the floor.

I gasped and tried to pick up his body. I think I actually dragged more than pick up. I didn't know where he could rest. Our Inn's reservation has expired so now there's no where to go. I saw a small alley. I dragged Link to the alley and let him rest. I sat next to him panting. He was breathing. That was a good sign.

Is he going to live?

**Night of New Hyrule  
12 Hours Before Eclipese  
**_Link's POV_

I see a blurry vision of a spoon with some soup in it. I squinted my eye and saw Tetra holding it. "Woke up?" She asked me. I looked at her smiling. "Well? You gonna eat?" She asked. I chomped the soup in my mouth. It was great and wonderful. "How long was I asleep?" I asked. "7 hours," she said.

"7 HOURS!?" I was surprised by that answer. I looked down at the floor not knowing what I have did for the last 7 hours. "What did you mean by another eclipes that'll...doom us all today?" She asked me. "WHAT! TODAY!" I was starting to panic. I remember that last eclipese, how bad could this one be? "You know...you should take a rest. You helped me enough," I told Tetra. She didn't say anything and immediately fell asleep. Guess she was tired.

**_"Hero of Winds hear my words,"_** a voice suddenly said. I looked around me but found nothing. **_"In the Tower you must climb to the top inside. Climb only the stairs and go to the Tablet of Time. Get the ocarina. Be hurry and hasty. We only have 12 hours left,"_** the voice said. Then I heard nothing. I looked at the tower. I walked toward it sweating a little. I pushed open the doors and read a tablet in the next room.

**Entrance of the Forbidden Tower.  
Do not climb the stairs nor enter the next room.  
Leave here before you die mortal!**

I was about to leave but the voice said to go up the stairs. But why do I have to listen to that shit? But what if it was trying to help me? I went to the stairs and took a step on the stairs. There were two stairs. Both that curves to the same circle. There wer about 75 steps. No big deal for me.

I kept running up until 2 stalfos wielding a sword came up from the stairs. One was behind me, another in from. I couldn't take out my sword since I had a sling. I had to do something. I took my sling off showing the stab mark and lifted it up to my sword. I hurted a lot but I had to bear with it.

All of a sudden a fairy appeared and swerved around me. I looked at it smiling. My cuts were gone and I could move my left arm now. I was back in action. I didn't dare question where that fairy came from, I was just happy it did. I waited for both of the stalfos to come to me. When it was near my vicinity I spined into a circle with my sword which slashed off their head. They started slashing at random places. I jumped attack onto on of the stalfos, crushing it into bits. Then to the other stalfos I immediately swirved and stabbed through it's rib. The torso went flying in the air while the legs were on the floor. I took out my shield. "Pity I didn't get to use this," I said as I climbed up.

I was half way up till I heard a noise. "SQUEEK! SQUEEK!" It said. I looked around me but saw nothing. When I turned around I saw about 20 keeses flying up to me. I slashed my sword round random places. A keese came towards me, ready to bite but then I backflipped away from it and then jumped attacked it. I got ready for a spin attack. Seeing all the keese around me in a circle could really hurt. Then when they came for me, I spun my sword around, killing them. I wiped the sweat off me and proceeded up.

I finally got to the top of the room and there I saw an ocarina in the Tablet of Time.

**_Ye who climbs up with a brave soul, take the ocarina in hand.  
Ye who favors pain, take the ocarina in hand.  
Ye who wants death, the ocarina in hand.  
Play the melody if you have COURAGE._**

Pff! Who really cares about this stupid crap. I held my hand to the Ocarina and grabbed it. "That was easy," I said as I was about to leave but then I heard a thump. I turned around and saw a darknut in shing armor wielding a sword. He walked towards me raising his sword. I jumped to him and clashed my sword at him. We tried pushing one another to the ground. I could tell my sword was getting dull. I just slided my sword down and then quit the clash. Instead I rolled to his back and slashed him in the back. He yelled as his back plate came off. He turned around and hit me to the ground. I was unable to dodge it and got hit.

I was about to get up but then he kicked me to the floor again. I tried getting up but found myself getting hit in the face with a hilt of a sword. He wouldn't let me get up! So I decided to parry. I pretended getting up and when the Darknut was about to kick me, I rolled behind him and slashed him in the back. He yelled as he fell to the floor, dead.

I panted for a while and then smiled.

_"You have got the Ocarina of Time. Once carried with the Hero of Time. Hear the song that could, reverse time," a voice said._

Music started playing. I could hear the melody of the Hero of Time. After she finished singing the song I played it on my ocarina. _"Have fate for the world. Climb up the stairs to the top of the castle with your friend," said the voice._ Stairs descended from the platform to the top of the ruins. I ran all the way down the stairs, got Tetra, and then climbed to the top of the ruins.

"What are you supposed to do?" She asked me. I held up the ocarina. "I have to play the Song of Time,"

**Fate of New Hyrule  
5 Hours remains**

I was about to play the melody but then a shadow dashed out of me. It was Dark Link. Me? "Don't play thesong!" Dark Link said to me. "Tetra! Get away," I said as I drew out my sword and shield. He did the same. I jumped attacked him and he did the same. We both came down. Next thing I know, a cut was on my cheek. I turned around and saw the same to Dark Link.

I slashed him, and he did the same. Was he copying me? I slashed vertically. No differences with him. I stood still to see if he was gonna move. He also stood still. I held up my shield. He held up his shield. "STOP COPYING ME!" I yelled. "Why? I have to. I am your shadow after all," he said to me.

I ran to him and spun my sword. He spun his and there was a ting. We both went flying in the air on our back. Tetra looked at me worried. I took out my Ocarina of Time. This time he ran to me and tried to stab me. I backflipped out of the way. He was only trying to distract me and stop me from playing the song.

Wait a minute, he's my shadow so he only copies me, but not Tetra. "TETRA, SLASH HIM!" I yelled. Tetra took out her dagger and slashed at Dark Link. He yelled and shook himself. He stabbed him and he yelled more louder. I ran to him and slashed down at him. He fell on his back, panting. Then his shadow went back into me. I grunted a little. When he got inside me, it felt like 100 burning knives sticking into you. I slowly hald the ocarina to my mouth and played the Song of Time.

2 clocks came between me and Tetra and trapped us in.

_Link got stabbed in the arm by the Ninja guy._

_Tetra hugged Link._

_Link got the Ocarina of Time._

_Link heard voices._

That's what I saw. All of a sudden, Tetra and I fell through many clocks, hearing the Melody to Reverse Time.

* * *

_LONGEST CHAPTER I EVER WROTE!_


	5. Horses and Time is a Bitch

_Okay here ya go!_

_I don't own anything, Shigeru Miyomon I mean Shigeru Miyamoto owns Zelda._

**Dawn of New Hyrule  
48 Hours Before Eclipese**

Link's POV

I looked around myself and saw myself in the graveyard. Tetra looked around and saw the sun instead of the moon. I started laughing happily. "We could change time! It's like we own it," I said happily. "You're not going to mess around with it are you?" Tetra asked me. I smiled rubbing the back of my hat. "Nope, of course not," I said.

_"You can go back in time but you can't altar it. People still has no idea about the eclipese, no idea about you, and worst of all, Dark Link is inside you," the voice said._

I looked around myself, looking for the voice. "Who are you?" I asked.

_"That I cannot reveal. You must now go to the forest of Oasis Tree. There, you will find the first essense," the voice said._

"Tetra, you could hear her right?" I asked Tetra. She nodded but that was it. "What's the first essense?" I asked.

_"The first essense is a small chip of stone to the Ring of Millenium. I'll tell you the background story," she said._

There was once a prince of new Hyrule who wished for a marraige to become a king and have a queen. He wanted a perfect ring for her. However, all the rings he could find, were worthless to him.

One day a farmer found a ring the soil while planting. It had a green gem, red gem, and blue gem in it. He showed it to the prince. Theprince knew it would have some special magic and so found it the perfect ring. When the prince and princess got married, he slid the ring into his wife and they were now married.

All was well until one day, the ring started corrupting and going crazy. Next thing that happened was that the princess disapeered into a new age. When the king went back to the castle from a battle, he saw the ring on the bed. Upset, he cracked the 3 stones into pieces and threw it away into a land, knowing one day someone would find them all and go back to the new age.

"why didn't HE go back to the new age?" Tetra asked.

_"Because he was scared," the voice said._

"Well that's brave of him," she said sarcastically. "So we should go to the Oasis Tree now," I said.

_"Yes, but be quick in haste, there's no time to rest as you only have 48 hours to get it," the voice said._

"But we could go back in time," Tetra said.

_"But what good does that do if you then have to do what you did all over again hmm?" She said. "Be quick, go to the west of New Hyrule field," the voice said._

"And why do we need to do this?" Tetra asked.

_"To return to your time and to get the Master Sword to save New Hyrule, that is all," the voice dissapeered._

Tetraa and I froze for a few seconds. "Well we should go now," I said as I went over to the gate, showed the soldier my sword and Tetra showed her dagger. Then we went out. We looked to the west and saw trees about 3 miles away from us. "Oh man," I moaned. "You know what you have to," Tetra said, knowing that I had to carry her on my back now. "You're not captain anymore so HA!" I told her. She rolled her eyes and walked.

**Tetra's POV**

The field was so green and nice. Not as good as the great sea but nice. I walked over to some flowers and smelled it. They smelled great but that because I always smelled the same thing over and over again as a pirate.

I went to Link and asked how we could get to the Oasis Tree.

"...we need something like...a horse?" Link said.

"And how exactly do we get that?" I asked him. Link pointed south, I looked at what he was pointing at.

A FARM!

"I should have money-oh shoot!" Link said as he went through his wallet. "The money's all gone," he said. I moaned. "Oh well that's just damn great," I said sarcastically. Then I sighed. "We should go there anyway," I said. And so we did.

The farm was about a mile away from us which wasn't so far so we ran to the ranch.

In about 10 minutes I reached the farm. Link reached it in 7 minutes which was typical. We went inside the ranch.

The farm looked like an ordinary farm. It had white and brown cuccos, 2 cows, a goat, and a few horses. We went to the "Gift Shop" and went up to the seller. He was skinny and had large eyebrows. "Hello, I am the Hard Working Ingo, what would you want?" Ingo asked. "A horse," Link asked sternly. Ingo then laughed. "No what would you really want? A bottle of milk, some eggs?" He asked. "No we don't have money for that?" Link told him. His eyes widened. "Then why did you come here? How are you going to get a horse?" Ingo asked us.

Link chuckled and folded his arms together. "In a bet," Link said.

We were outside in the open circle where the horses were. I counted 8 of them. I looked at Link and saw he took off his sword form his belt and sighed. "Aw finally, my back," he said. I walked over to the grass he was on and asked, "what are you betting?" He looked up at me. He shoved into his pocket and took out the Ocarina of Time.

"YOU CRAZY! WE NEED THAT!" I yelled steaming with hot anger. "Well it was the only thing he wanted to take," he said innocently. "You never even rode a horse and OH MY GOD!" I just held my hands at my eyes looking up and circling around. "Don't worry, I'll win," he said without a care.

_Link's POV_

I got onto the horse Talon (The owner) provided for me. "Okay ride a circle around the ranch one time. The winner will get what he or she wants. On three! ONE- TWO- THREE!" Ingo already kicked his horse with speed. I looked at what he did and tried to immitate him but the horse didn't move. I kept kicking it but nothing. I looked at Tetra who wasn't looking at me but a girl with red hair.

"That cheap bastard," she said as she got out of the chicken hen. What the hell just happened. I kept on kicking but nothing.

"OY KID! Play this song. This horse won't do anything if you don't play it," she said as she sang a couple of notes. She was a good singer. I held the ocarina to my lips and played the song. She smiled and I looked at the horse. I kicked it and it moved with all its might. I smiled as the wind started whipping my face. soon I even catched up with Ingo. He stared at me and kicked his horse many times. Soon the horse got tired and kicked Ingo off the horse. I laughed at him and kicked my horse once more...

YES! I HAVE WON!

I got off the horse and ran to the girl with red hair. "What was that song?'' I asked.

She laughed. "It's called Epona's Song. Father seemed to have "cheated" a little by giving you the horse that wouldn't move without this melody. The horse is great and fierce if you play this song," she told me. "Oh and my name's Malon, what's yours?" She asked. Tetra looked at me a little jelous. I chuckled a little. "I'm Link and I'm 15 years old," I told her. She turned her head. "Really? I'm 14," Malon said. "See Tetra she's younger than me, your like what 17?" I teased. "Shut up," Tetra muttered.

So anyways we rode to the Oasis Tree and saw a large tree. Why do I feel like I saw it before. Wait a minute...

"GREAT DEKU TREE!"

* * *

_OMG! THE GREAT DEKU TREE? 'Faints'._


End file.
